


Gray Lord Rising )(1)(

by demiwitch_writer4123 (Bleeding_blessings)



Series: Thirteenth Cycle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry, F/F, F/M, Gray Draco, Gray Hermione, Gray Lord Harry, Gray Luna, Gray Neville, M/M, Multi, Slytherin Court, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Luna, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, slytherin neville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_blessings/pseuds/demiwitch_writer4123
Summary: A mashup of the Dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, WBWL, Reincarnation, and Godlike!Harry...He's basically unbeatable so don't like don't read!Harry Potter is Tired after being reincarnated 12 times you would be too. Then he's reborn a 13th time and he is Himself again or something like that...





	1. Chapter 1: 13th time's the charm (1,647words)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was younger, I know this chapter is short but they will get longer as time goes on.

Chapter 1: 13th time's the charm (1,647words)  
Harry’s POV  
The feeling of birth is something I will never get used to. OK, I thought, It should be over soon. Then I felt something latch onto my ankle. The cold air that my skin and I took my thirteenth first breath. The sound a baby squalls overtook my ears that I knew could not be me, I stopped crying after three reincarnations, Then it hit me like a bolt of lighting I HAD A TWIN! I squinted up and saw a blur of fire red and a mop of black. My Parents, Every time I get reincarnated I end up an orphan, I risk a look at my twin. He is a blur of fire red likes our mum.   
“What are their names?” A voice inquired softly.  
“The red haired one is Orion, the black haired one is Harrison after my father, Harry for short. Harry and Orion Potter.”  
I felt my world spin. Potter? That means my parents are Lilly, and James, I’m Harry again… The world stopped spinning and turned black  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd Person   
Lilly looked down with Love at her twin sons, one had her hair and James' eyes, It was her Youngest.She named him, Orion. The elder had James Hair when he opened his eyes, Identical to her own stared back at her with an intelligence that surpassed anything a one-year-old should possess, Her first born named after her father, Harrison. The nurse placed the infant in her arms. Orion wailing and Harry calmly looking at her and James in wonder.  
“What are their names?” the nurse asked softly  
“The red haired one is Orion, the black haired one is Harrison after my father, Harry for short. Harry and Orion Potter.”  
The little black-haired infant seemed to gasp in surprise. Don’t be silly, Lilly a voice in her her reprimanded her He’s a baby, babies don't gasp! (Hearing Hermione in my head) Sirius came running in, panting to catch his breath.   
“Which one gets the honour of being my godson?”  
Lilly sighed exasperatedly at her husband's best friends antics. She held Harry out to him.  
“Sirius meet your godson Harry.”  
Sirius looked down at the bundle in his arms and fell in love. The sleepy eyes blinked open and the little boy cooed and reached up to try and touch Sirius's face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry’s POV  
I awoke in someone's strong warm arms, I blinked my eyes open and looked up at the handsome, face if Sirius, I tried to say his name as I reached up to him. It was Sirius, his death it broke me, his death and not knowing if he would survive this time. I turned to look at my father for the first time, I could see why people said that we looked alike, Almost identical to when I was Harry for the first time. For the first time, I had a family and I wasn't about to lose them  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
First Birthday: 3rd person  
The residents of 27 Godric Hallow were very strange thank you very much. With their Broomsticks and Frogspawn, the house was a sight to behold, If only you could see it. Because the Potter where wizards and very proud of it. Their twin sons First birthday was fast approaching and you could see the differences in them, Orion with his red hair was a fair bit chubbier than his twin. With a fiery attitude to match his hair, he was loud and boisterous. Crawling everywhere he could, wailing for his parent's attention. Harrison, on the other hand, watched them with too intelligent eyes that haunted with every glance. Black hair, pale skin, and a lean body finished off the look.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was bored, no matter how many times you get reborn being a baby is always the same, boring as fuck, so he spent the time practising wandless magic, even though he mastered it by his third lifetime. HE spent most of his time when he wasn't practising memorising every little detail. The way James sometimes laughed aloud at jokes that no one else could hear, Lilly’s unconscious habit of biting her nails, to how Orion was already a daddy's boy. Siri when he would turn into Padfoot by accident when he had a little too much to drink.  
The year passed quicker than Harry thought possible. Now it was his first birthday, Three months until Voldemort comes knocking. Not that you could tell by the Potters. No, they were inviting the order over for a joint birthday party for the Longbottoms son Neville.  
Harry spent most of the party with Neville, as the adults partied. The little boy was all puppy fat and wise looks.Neville was intelligent Harry could tell,  
I wonder what happened to him that made him into the weak little boy from our early years at Hogwarts? Then it hit him, Neville was ABUSED.  
“Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch,' said Neville, 'but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great-uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magical enough to come, you see. Great-uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.”*  
When They were all 11 and still taking in the wonder and magic of Hogwarts we kind of glossed over it. Harry was determined not to this time.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The party was in full swing and Harry was Happy it's a hard thing to be when you have the weight of 12 lifetimes on your shoulders. Not that killing bothers him anymore, he would do anything to achieve his ends. He knew he was a Slytherin, the hat had seen it in him when he was 11 years old, Well, he thought I would have to be I am, WAS, The house's founder after all.   
His family was all around him, smiling, laughing, and alive. Sirius came in, “Pa’foo” Harry called out. Sirius came over, a massive smile on his face and picked harry up and placed him on his hip. Sirius walked up to Remus, Lilly, James, Alice, and Frank, The mothers with their respective baby on their hips. As the Adults gossiped Harry watch Alice and Frank, Soon they would be tortured to insanity and his parents would be dead…  
No, he thought savagely No, they would live!!! He had to hope  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Halloween Night: 3rd person  
“Remeber that the twins bedtime is 6 and feed them, OH and Orion likes to be held. Harry just needs hi Padfoot stuffie to sleep. James this is a bad idea, I should stay. My babies need me!” Lilly cried fussing over the twins.  
“Lilly, hon we have to get a move on, Wormtail will take good care of the twins,” James reassured his any wife, not wanting her to cry.  
Harry was unsure, he wanted his parents safe, but without his mother's loving sacrifice he would die again.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A man with flowing black robes and blood red eyes approached the house his name was, Tom Marvalo Riddle, or as he’s known to the rest of the would, Lord Voldemort. His name was feared by all but a few, and he knew that one of the boys in this house would be his downfall.  
Voldemort flicked his hand and blew the door off its hinges, a simple feat of wandless magic for dramatic effect. He entered the main room of the Potter safehouse. Wormtail the snivelling twit was there in wait. Wormtail wiped around when his master entered.  
“Master, Master, the twins are upstairs.” He grovelled at Voldemorts' feet.  
That worthless fool… The only reason I put up with him is he is the Potters secret keeper. Voldemort thought in disgust. He glided up the stairs like a ghost, not making a sound. He opened the door and looked upon the twins.  
The twin on the right was awake and crying. His rats nest red hair all over the place and his face an ugly maroon. The name above his crib read Orion Potter.  
Voldemort turned to the crib on the left. In set a Leith little boy with messy black hair and eyes that seemed to GLOW Avada Kadavera green. The little bot blinked up at him with absolutely no fear, more of a curious look, as if he was gazing upon and old friend that had changed a lot over time. His name read Harry.  
Voldemort assesses the twins magic. Orion had a pool of blinding white magic, Voldemort turned to Harry, and took a sharp breath of pure shock, Harry's magic was a multicoloured ocean, vast and endless. He was the one to destroy him. Voldemort raised his wand.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry looked at Voldemort curiously. He looked like he had when his Horcrux had possessed Ginny in his second year. But slightly older as if he had aged a fractional amount. It was a lot different than the last time Harry potter had gazed upon the Dark Lore. He was handsome, anyone with two eyes could see that, but the image was marred by the evil glint in his eyes.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The killing curse rebounded toward Tom, as Harry utilised his magic, the curse struck him, causing magic to saturate the air. And Voldemort took his final breath.


	2. Orion Potter the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ (791 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short but I felt so bad for not updating so here it is!!!

Magic crackled through the air like electricity. Arcing around Harry’s infant body like a suit of living armor. He felt the killing curse strike him down to his magical core, his magic reacted violently, the power of the 12 strongest mages of all time fighting against a single killing curse. Harry won and the curse rebounded toward the red eyed Magician.   
While all of this was happening, young Orion sat virtually forgotten in the corner, until the magic radiating from his brother reached him. The shear power made the magical core of the little boy want to bow, not that the infant knew what that was or meant. The magic touched him on his forehead, and a pain like a wildfire spread throughout his head, he passes out from the sheer power and significance of that moment, that would change the course of this universe for all time.   
Harry Could feel the magic retreat into the very back of his core and mind, he glanced over his twin who was asleep in his cot, but one thing caught his attention more than anything else it was the oh so familiar lighting bolt scar that had graced his head all those lifetimes ago. How had a scar from being hit by a killing curse, be on his brother's head. Unless…, NO, Dumbledore wouldn't lie to me, he couldn't, he loved me. But then again, how would you explain this though. He thought something else was bothering him though, I thought that the killing curse was supposed to not leave a mark, so where had that fucking scar come from?  
Questions were brewing in Harry's head as he felt his emotions give way to anger, If Dumbledore lied what was really going on?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius Black prided himself on being brave. He was a Gryffindor from a family that ruled the Slytherin house. He fought for the light even though his own dark family magic rebelled against the very thought. Because he was SIrius Orion Black, Padfoot, a good guy, and he did NOT want to be like his family. But Sirius was terrified as he stared at the ruined house before him, if he went in there he could find them dead and he would be alone in this world again. James Potter was his rock and without his best friend Sirius wasn't sure what he would have to live for anymore.   
As Sirius wearily made his way toward the house he could feel the magic heavy in the air and on the ground around him. It was so strong it threatened to overtake him, he felt as if he had to submit to this power the magic so much stronger than anything he had ever felt. Sirius pushed open the front door and saw Peter sitting in a chair laughing in a manic way that scared the ever living shit out of him.   
“Peter, where are the twins? Did Voldemort git them… Peter, Peter, PETER!” Sirius exclaimed as as Wormtail turned around with a manic look on his face and said in a voice that of hero worship.  
“My Lord, has the children and he shall rise victorious…” Sirius acted in a instant firing a overpowered stunning spell at his now former friend, former brother.  
Sirius rushed up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, taking 2 or 3 steps a a time. He flew down the hallway to the nursery were the twins lay. Sirius slowed as he reached the empty door frame, as the door had been reduced to splinters. He stepped inside the nursery holding his breath in hopes that he would find the kids unharmed.   
He was greeted with the haunting green eyes of his godson blinking up at him, silent as ever. Orion on the other hand was knocked out and had the most particular scar on his head, like red angry lightning cut into the flesh of a innocent little boy.   
Sirius lifted both children into his arms and brought up the joy that the Potters were all unharmed as he cast his patronus to alert the Headmaster and Remus of this development.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin were sharing a cup of tea in the headmaster's office when Padfoots patronus came and told them of the events of the night. They apparate instantaneously to the Potter's house in Godric's Hallow. Dumbledore stepped forward to examine the twins he looked at Orion first because of the strange scar on his head. His magic was a blinding white colour. Dumbledore turned to Harrison and looked into hi core, it seemed as if there was no magic there.   
So Dumbledore turned to Sirius and Remus and announced “I give you Orion Potter the Boy-Who-Lived!”


	3. The Aftermath of the Mistake

The Potter house hold was a flurry. Aurors rushing around and Dumbledore, and the Potters where giving Orion their full and undivided attention. Harry was left in the arms of his godfather, his small face scowling at the seen before him. So many thoughts were rushing through his head. If Dumbledore had been lying to him this whole time what was true in his first life. Who had Dumbledore manipulated for the cause of the greater good.

We're his friends his real friends? Anger settled over Harry's entire being, if he had been forced to live with the Dursleys for no god-forsaken reason, if Ron and Hermione we're not his true friends they were going to live like hell in this life.

Now that Harry thought about it Hermione never would have betrayed him but Ron and the Weasleys in general had always been suspicious. Why would a pure-blooded family be walking around the Muggle entrance yelling about Platform 9 and 3/4. Ron making sure to complain about his money when they first met. Ginny following him around like a little Fangirl. Harry couldn't pinpoint the day he fell in love with her it was like everything it clicked what if that had been a love potion. Could he have never actually loved Ginny?

Finger was building and building and building but it reached its pressure point when Dumbledore he was going to live with the Dursleys. This could not be happening again, they made his life hell.

\----------------------------------------------------

Hagrid dropped Harry off at the dursleys again there was less crying it was a very professional drop no tears of sadness or regret stumping a little baby on the footsteps of a house where Dumbledore knew he would be abused. Harry didn't plan on staying there though. As soon as he was old enough to actually walk or clean himself he would get out of the dursleys and find the people who actually mattered and they would make Dumbledore's life hell. Voldemort's to even if he wasn't on Dumbledore's side this time Voldemort had still ruined his life. They would be their own side away from the whole conflict between Tom marvolo Riddle and Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And that would probably help them win.

\------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Petunia Dursley went to put the milk bottles out she screamed seeing a little baby wrapped in cloth lying on her doorstep the named Harry embroidered on the blanket.

A/N sorry it's so short my computer broke and I had to write this on my phone!!! Thank you so much for the reads and votes!!! I love comments the help me be a better writer!!!  
-Mazie


	4. Life at the Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so So SO sorry that it has taken so long to update this story this is the fourth chapter. I have just started the 9th grade and I'm in the middle of my Marching band season so that means four to six-hour practises on Monday through Friday, plus football games on Fridays, and competitions on Saturdays its a lot. And I'm in all honours classes, it's just A LOT... I know that I should not make excuses but I am writing this instead of doing homework. Also thanks for over 3 thousand reads on Ao3 and almost 2k on wattpad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long and is so short. but I have two projects due on Friday and for English plus my Math test, and Word final.

The Dursley house sat on a picturesque street, a line of houses that all looked the same from row to row. Their mantle was covered with pictures of their blonde beach ball of a son. Under the stairs sat a cupboard that the real saviour of the wizarding world lives a small 4-year-old body that housed a thousands of year old soul. Harry Potter was sitting on the small hard cot and contemplating what the next move would be. He was thinking of trying to find Hermione because at this stage the small girl would be easily manipulatable. She was young and did not have any friends. He could impress his views upon the young girl. He knew that the thoughts that he was thinking now made it seem like he did not care for the girl, the opposite was true. He loved Hermione, in more ways than one. It's just in his old life she was prone to the old fools manipulation.

'That is the perfect plan' Harry thought to himself as he unlocked the cupboard and slipped out into that dark street the only lights from the street lamps as the small boy started on a journey that would change the wizarding world forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but I have an Essay to write as well as 7 poems about the characters of the Great Gatsby...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so so so sorry that this chapter took so long, my Marching band season just ended and I have all honours classes. Writing became a chore not a thing for fun but I was that this story has ALMOST 200 Kudos, OMFG that is so cool and I am so thankful. I love writing and I don't want it to become a chore. 
> 
> ALSO ANNOUNCING POLE AT END OF CHAPTER NOTES

Hermione Granger was a remarkable young 5 years old. She was wise beyond her years and willing to share that knowledge. On her first day of Kindergarten, she bounced in with her matching backpack and lunch box and a grin the size of America. She was finally in a place where she could find friends and finally talk to people her age. Hermione's parents had sheltered the young girl from the outside world. Kids can be cruel they said They will hurt you they said.  


The day progressed, filled with introductions and games, and Hermione was bored. How in the world can children stand this how can they not want to learn and know? It was time for recess and Hermione Jean Granger went outside with the rest of the class. She saw a group of girls on the swings so she went up to them to play.  


It was fine at first, childish banter and other such things, but soon again Hermione grew bored. She tried to talk to her knew friend Elizabeth about it. “I do so wit’ that we could do something’ more intellectually’ stimulatin’.” The other 5-year-old shook her head and looked strangely at the buck-toothed girl “That is weird Mione.” and skipped off to play with the other girls.  


Now for all of her intellect Hermione Jean Granger was still only five years old and could not yet understand why the other girl was so dismissive, but right then she decided that she would keep to herself, that way no one could leave her.  


Hermione made her way out to the front of the school with the rest of her class waiting for her mother to pick her up. When the Silver Sudan pulled up and Hermione hopped in she could feel the questing eyes on them and knew that her parents were waiting for her to talk about her day. “I think school is stupid” Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly with a huff. Angelina Granger smiled at her frustrated daughter. Sometimes her dear Hermione seemed too intelligent for someone that was five years of age.  


When the Grangers returned home Hermione ran up to her room Closing the door behind her. She had some thinking to do. Hermione knew that she would never fit in, she accepted this but wished it could be different she wished she was not such a burden on her family.  


Hermione went downstairs to ask her mother if she could go to the park. Hermione loved the park, it was a good place to think. She liked to sit on the swings and people watch. Most people did not notice the little girl watching them intently trying to learn how the adult world worked.  
Mrs Granger leads her daughter to the car, driving out of the extension of their suburb toward to community pool and park. They turned on the road down from Privet Drive onto Parkridge Ave. Hermione slipped out of the car quietly and made her way toward the swings, a small boy with messy black hair already at there. Hermione sat down on the swing next to him. The boy looked over with verdant eyes and stretched his hand out, “Hi, My names Harry.” Hermione reached over and connected their hands, it felt like a contract, even though Hermione did not know what it meant yet. “My name is Hermione.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Do You Want Everyone to Meet, Comment How you want Harry to meet Draco, Neville, and Luna


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone reading this Book. My life is very busy right now a LOT of stuff has been going on and it is affecting my ability to write. Take this as my promise that this is NOT ABANDONED I am working on more chapters as I speak But with everything going on in my Life it's Making it hard for me to Do Sports, School, Band Practise, Deal with family stuff, and Write when I have no time for me to calm down... There are lots of stories in the works It will Just take a little bit.

 

PLEASE BE PATIENT!!!!

 

 

ALSO Thank everyone so so so much for the Hits and Kudos. Comment Ideas you would like to see or anything else like that. 

 

It's NOT ABANDONED I JUST NEED TIME


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENTER HERMIONE

Harry had been sitting at the park for about twenty minutes, just watching the people buzz around their normal lives. When a silver Sudan pulled up, Harry did not pay much attention to it. He was absorbed in the muggle couple sitting a few meters off from him and seemed too distracted by each other's mouths to pay attention to the small boy on the rusty swing set. 

The gravel on the ground, ground together with the patter of footsteps, the swing creaked as someone lowered themselves onto the seat next to Harry. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him, she had a halo of brown frizzy curls and mocha coloured skin, it was Hermione!

He stretched his hand out and smiled as charming as he could,”Hi, my names Harry!” Hermione reached out her small hand to meet his tanned one. 

“My name is Hermione,” the girl said as she shaken his hand. It felt like fate had brought them together again like Harry was destined to meet her again in every lifetime. She smiled at him in the nervous way of a child who did not have many friends if any at all. Harry was already formulating a plan in his mind on how he would save this little girl from what would have been a childhood full of deceit and manipulation. Dumbledore had been pulling the strings in his life for years and by result, the people he loved got affected as a result. He wanted to protect everyone he loved, even if it meant destroying others to achieve it. 

“Do you want to play with me?” Harry asked purposefully filling his voice with as much childish wonder as possible. He wanted to test how mature Hermione was for her age.

Hermione looked at him like he was a puzzle that she was trying to figure out. Harry could tell that she had a glimmer of hope in her chocolate brown eyes. Hermione had told him, years after graduation that when she was little no one would play with her as a young child. Harry knew that she would be distrusting toward him.

“I don't want to play, right now but thank you,” Hermione said in a posh voice for a 5-year-old child. Harry smiled, there was the Hermione that he knew. 

“That's fine, we can just swing together for a little while!” Harry said, forcing as much  _ sunshine _ through his voice as possible. Hermione looked surprised before she turned her head forward so she was no longer looking at Harry and started pumping her legs to make herself swing higher.  _ It was ent much _ Harry thought  _ but it was a start… _

\----

Weeks passed and Hermonie grew to trust the strange boy from the park  _ Harry _ she amended mentally. He was smart, smarter than her, she would say. Sometimes when they were talking it would seem more like she was talking to an adult than a child. He started talking about running away about two weeks back, and as much as it pains her to admit, she was slowly coming around to the idea. 

_ Ok, I’m going to do this, I’m going to tell him I want to go _ Hermione steeled herself on the walk to there swings. Harry was already there. He raised his hand in greeting. 

“I want to run away with you” The words rushed out of Hermione's mouth the second she sat down

Harry looked over at her. “Are you sure?” Hermione nodded her head furiously, curls bouncing all around her face. A grin spread across Harrys, face and Hermione knew that she made the rght decision, He was where she belonged. 


End file.
